Conversing With Snakes
by BlessedHope
Summary: Harry is tired of being a Gryffindor. Acquiring new friends, meeting new hardships, what else for Harry Potter? Eventual HP/DM. HP/SS mentorship. Rating will go up.
Walking down the staircase, toward the Great Hall, Harry watched his year mates as they too made their way. It was obvious that there was a tension in the air, and he would not be one to break it.

Sneering at them, * _cowards*_ , he couldn't help but feel the ire that had been growing all year long.

The was the last week before the final task of the Triwizard Tournament, and not a single one had yet to grow a brain.

The Slytherins were fond of casting amused smirks in his direction, and he hoped that his ire was hid well enough. Though, from looking in Draco's, * _Malfoy, it's Malfoy_ *, direction, he realized that it was probably obvious. To the Slytherins, at the very least.

To himself, he had to admit that their sardonic wit about the entire scenario was humorous. Of late he would find himself holding back laughter at their snide remarks, glaring in their direction when this happened. Draco, or whomever it was in question, would simply look over at him and smile. Innocently. * _As if they could pull that expression off!_ * Though, oftentimes, if you did not know what to look for, it might actually look genuine.

Trying to keep an even pace with his housemates, he kept a neutral expression as they ranted on about some thing or another. Probably some poor sod who * _happened_ * to pick one of the twins * _experiments_ * to * *.

If Draco hadn't taught him those detection charms, he would have been murdered years ago. Not intentionally mind, but those twins simply did not know when to call quits.

"Harry! Are you listening to me?" Hermione's voice filtered through, and he realized that he had been zoning out a little too long. Whoops.

"Sorry Herms, I was just thinking about the task. Nervous, you know." He tried to smile weakly at her, putting forth a show of nerves, that, though he wouldn't admit it to himself, was only partially faked. His reasons entirely different than she assumed.

Looking down at him sympathetically, which he loathed her for, she nodded and kept on talking. Some nonsense about keeping his head up.

Just nodding along, they kept walking until they made their way into the Great Hall. The thunder roared as a boom could be heard crashing outside. The weather agreed with his mood, and the charmed sky in the hall mimicked the weather with a show of rain. It stopped halfway down from the ceiling, but it still sounded through the hall.

Taking a piece of chicken from the middle of the table, he pondered what brought him here. His supposed friend's chittering reminding him of things best left alone, but the weather also contributed to enhancing his recollections.

This was vaguely reminiscent of his first night in these halls, the rain included, and he couldn't help but look up at the teachers' tables in remembrance of that time. It was so recent, and yet so long ago.

Looking down, he considered. He was a different person then, a trusting Gryffindor, he shuddered at the thought now.

Oh how he wished that he had taken Draco's hand from the start. It might have been different, though there was nothing for it now.

Looking over again at the teachers, he saw Snape catch his eye, and felt his lips pull up in a slight smile at the professor's sneer.

Slytherin's and their sneers.

If only he could be so open.

Draco Malfoy stopped in the side hall to the left of the Great Hall. Turning, he smiled at the air in front of him.

"Okay you dolt, take it off. Your snickering will be the reveal of you one day."

The air in front of him shimmered, and the snickering form Harry Potter was presented. He calmed, and put his cloak back in his bag.

"One day, I will remind myself successfully that a Slytherins acquires telepathy at their sorting." Harry smirked at the inside joke. "What have I done now to inspire such mirth in your house? Haven't stumbled into any more traps?" Draco simply grinned at the banter, and he looked over at his friend, glancing up and down, keeping a mirthful expression on his face.

Harry started to look worried, but Draco's bark of laughter and shaking head just made him smile indulgently at the blonde.

"Not of late no, you are clean so far as I can tell." Standing straight again, his smile remained, but the jovial air dismissed somewhat. Calmer now, Harry too settled into a more natural stance. "They are simply looking forward to the day that you can finally show those wizards your true face. It will provide much entertainment, of that we are certain."

Draco glanced to the door of the room they inhabited, and his easy smile faded somewhat. Harry perked up at the change in expression, and worry flitted through his green eyes.

"Draco?" Worry picked up again when the blonde slumped slightly, a glare growing on his face as he continued to stare at the door.

His worry was justified when he heard a voice through the door.

"Herm, I do not know why you stand up for that git. You said yourself that he is an attention seeking arse, and I refuse to pretend otherwise." The voice was nasally, and both boys found themselves mentally gagging on the genuine pompous attitude that flowed out of that mouth.

"You know why I keep bringing it up. I have told you just as many times that a change in attitude is needed on our end if we want to maintain his good graces. I have seen the looks he gives us, and we need to be careful."

Harry froze when he heard that. There was only so much that he could do to stop his facade from breaking, but he thought that he had been clean enough to keep the Gryffs off is trail.

"I am fully aware of why we need to do what we need to do. Not saying I like it. But you don't know what I heard after the dragons!" The couple had seemed to stop in the corridor, and both boys were now listening closely to their argument. People two halls down could probably hear them, so Harry cast a silencing charm on the greater area. This did not sound promising.

Ron continued. "Slytherins were talking by the greasy gits room, * _bloody snakes_ *, and one of them, Zambini I think? Was mentioning one of the Quidditch games between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The one of the end of the year last year." He paused, his lips thinning. Hermione sighed, interrupting him.

"Quidditch, must it *always* be that games Ronald?" She tisked at him, and Harry could * _feel_ * the glare sent her way.

"I will ignore that." Really? That's a surprise. "Anyway, the snake went on about how HARRY was supporting SLYTHERIN!" He heard Hermione gasp, and he held his breath. Feeling Draco stare at his back, he kept his eye on the door.

"WHAT?" Hermione screeched.

"Yes! Apparently he was heard behind the stands talking to one of the snakes. Knew that he wasn't playing because he had injured himself again, said he was resting though!" Ron was in a huff, and Harry could imagine the way his face became red. "Haven't believed him since."

Silence filled the space, and Harry could hear the couple's awkward pause in conversation.

Apparently done with whatever he had set out to say, Ron started to walk away. Hearing Hermione quickly catch up with him, he heard her mutter to him as they walked off.

"I understand Ron, thank you for telling me."

"THOSE BASTARDS! THOSE UTTER HYPOCRITES!"

* _CRASH_ *

Whipping out his wand again, he slashed it diagonally again, whispering a spell. A bowel on the other side of the room exploded.

Draco cringed as bowel after bowel was destroyed, happy that it was just clay vessels and not something else. Not that he would be too terribly upset if he went out and hexed the Weasel, but he preferred his friend to stay out of Azkaban.

"How dare they ridicule me! House unity is our goal after all. Stupid Ron. Stupid prejudice. Stupid Dumbledore!"

* _CRASH_!*

And there went the passing of another pot.

"Um, Harry?" Draco asked meekly.

"WHAT?!" Cringing, Draco continued. Harry was scary when he was like this.

"Do you not think it would be more productive to talk to Severus about this? He would know how to handle the fallout."

After hearing Ron's confession to Hermione the other day, word had spread like the plague about Harry "sympathizing with Voldemort's followers." Which did not even make sense.

Harry huffed, still wound up from the talk at breakfast.

"Perhaps, I just don't want to bother him." Sitting down heavily on a nearby chair, Harry slumped. Draco snorted. Yes, snorted. Looking up, Harry stared at him.

"That is a load of bull. He would be happy to listen to you, you know that." Draco grinned at him kindly. "He promised such in third year. Bluntly. Said you were too much of a Gryffindor before to notice the subtlety." The grin turned into a smirk at this. The git.

"Yes, but it is the end of the year, he is busy. Especially to deal with teenage angst." Harry closed his eyes at this, feeling the truth in his statement. If there was anyone who kept busy this time of ye ar, it was Severus Snape.

"Teenage angst or not, this is more than a little important Harry! And it does involve him, seeing as he is the head of Slytherin. He can probably help alleviate some of the crap people say, if he gives you more detentions than normal. Why would be head of Slytherin antagonize a friend of Slytherin after all?"

Draco's gesticulation ended with his rant, and Harry grinned at his enthusiasm. It was a weak smile, but it was definitely there.

Yes, this year had been long, and it looked like it was not ending with the school year, but he had friends, and they would help him get through.

 _A/N ~ I hope that you liked this first chapter! It may only be a one-shot, but I do like the idea. Reviews put me in the writing mood :) Love you all that care to share._

 _Thanks for reading_

 _-Tina-_


End file.
